I Believe In You
by Anacalyptic
Summary: After the failed retrieval mission she finds him on the monument. AU OOC moments NaruTem


I boosted Iruka's strength, also Naruto isn't a moron in this story. He can do it one handed in the story as well no clones necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Itachi and Naruto would have pocky addictions.

* * *

As they laid there in the bed under the moonlight that was shining through the window on to her face and body causing it to look like she had a beautiful glow, she couldn't help but wonder if this was the same boy who saved them those many months ago. He was always so happy and so carefree. He brought light to the darkest of times, he could wipe out the tension in a whole room filled with nervous people with a single comment. He inspired those who had little to no confidence in themselves to stand up and fight with no restraints. He was that kind of person. Yet when she found him on the monument sitting on the Fourth's head with his knees curled in to himself with his head buried in his legs as tears fell from his eyes. She didn't know it until she made a comment about his detection skills which was returned with something she didn't expect, a reply. 

_-Flashback-_

_He said as few words that would remain in her mind for as long as she would train in the art of stealth. "You kicked a pebble." While under normal circumstances that wouldn't matter, pebbles being everywhere in the village, it was the fact that she only kicked one pebble that day was at the bottom of the monument before she climbed up to the top. He knew that she was there long before she even knew that he was up there. The fact was that one could get the best view from the top of the monument at least that's what a man at a ramen stand told her._

_After he said those words to her he looked up at her and it was then that she saw his eyes. Eyes that were filled with such pain, sadness, and worst of them all loneliness. It shook her to the core that someone like him could be reduced to such a state. She had developed a crush on the boy after the sand/sound invasion and over the months it developed into something more. It could be called love, though that was not what she called it, to her it was a deep emotional caring for him. As she looked at his tear stricken face she noticed that he was not wearing his forehead protector and that his hair now fell down and was slightly more tame while still being spiky without the sea urchin look. His azure eyes gazed into her own teal eyes. _

_She walked over to him, stuck out her hand grabbing a handful of his coat's collar, and roughly picked him upholding him up to her face. He averted his eyes and stared at the ground wondering why she was there. 'Probably to call me a failure like the rest of them, placing the blame solely on my shoulders' It was quite unexpected when then words came out of her mouth. "Why are you moping around? What happened to drive you to this?" She asked him. He turned to her with wide eyes. Didn't she know what happened, that he had failed bringing the traitor back, the villages precious Uchiha? "A person I considered a brother shoved a Chidori into my chest and left me for dead." He replied to her in such a venom filled voice it scared her._

_She mentally connected the dots. 'The one who uses that technique was the Uchiha, The Uchiha was his teammate, If you cannot trust your own teammates who can you trust?' She set him down. He then told her that the blame of the Uchiha's betrayal fell on his shoulders and that he was more of a failure because he didn't bring him back. He told her what happened with Sakura and how she slapped him for not bringing the precious traitor back to her even after she made him promise knowing that he holds promises dear and will never break one. _

_She was outraged after the explanation and even more so by what he said next. "So are you here to ridicule me as well for being the useless dead last that I am, to call me a worthless demon and scum as well as a possible traitor?" What he received was quite the response. She embraced him and held him close to her. "Just shut up. If for even a second you believe them then they have won and everything you've done everything you've been trying to prove will have been for nothing."_

_His eyes were wide with shock at her words as his arms slowly encircled her as the tears flowed freely from his eyes onto her lavender battle suit. There was no sobbing or wailing just silent tears as he let out all of his repressed emotions._

_-Flashback End-_

It was later that night that she found herself in his apartment in her sleeping apparel which consisted of just a spaghetti strapped white top which was tight and left really nothing to imagine for she wore no bindings and a pair of white panties. She was laying on her side with her arms around his waist while he faced away from her. She was currently stroking his hair as he slept in her arms, he was now under her watchful eye she would protect his heart will all her being. Using a little bit of wind based chakra and some ingenuity she closed the shade. She went to sleep with him in her arms and she was content with that.

* * *

It seemed to be only a few minutes when she was awakened by a knocking at the door. Normally she was an early riser that was due to the fact that the sun would shine on her room and onto her through the window but since the shade was drawn in his room she didn't have that luxury that morning. As she grumbled and carefully got up so as not to disturb him she went to the door and opened it to see a man with a flak jacket and the standard leaf village ninja attire being the blue shirt with the red spirals on each arm, the blue pants taped off at the ankles, blue shin obi sandals, kunai holster taped onto one of the pant legs depending on the dominate hand and a shuriken pouch that was held on the back of the pants with a belt. He had his hair into a high ponytail on his head and a scar running across his nose. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance being one strap off of her shoulder and her bed head. 

"Who are you?" Came out of both of their mouths simultaneously.

"My name is Iruka Umino. I was Naruto's academy teacher." He said to her. She looked him over a few times to get a feel for what type of person he was.

"My name is Temari. Naruto's friend." She replied before asking "Are you here to ridicule or hurt him many of the others. If you are leave now I will not allow it." She told him in a cold tone of voice that would have made many shiver at the intensity of her words.

"Who said these things to him?" He asked while he turned around so she would not see the look on his face.

"Many of the civilians and some of the ninja of the village. The ninja being many who he said 'still hold a grudge'." She told him. He grunted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She shut the door and returned to the bed and quickly snuggled back in with Naruto. She held him for roughly an hour until his clock said it was around ten o'clock. Around that time he stirred and woke up to teal hued eyes staring into his own azure ones.

"Good Morning." She said in a subdued tone so as not to hurt his ears.

"Yeah… Good Morning." He replied as he sat up and stretched his arms yawning into his hand before he slowly got out of the bed. He then walked over to the window and opened up his shade , he the walked over to where his cabinets were and opened them looking for something to eat. He found some cereal and while grabbing that he grabbed two bowls and two spoons. He had gone food shopping before the mission and he had fresh food in the house. After setting up the bowls and pouring some cereal into his bowl he set the box down and asked her "Want some?"

She responded by also getting out bed and walking over to the table. He pulled out a chair next to him and patted it so as to say 'right her' and she did just that sitting next to him. He poured some cereal into her bowl and then poured milk into his own, he handed her the milk. After doing as he did they dug in and she was surprised that he could eat in a dignified manner when from what she saw he did eat without table manners the slurping of the noodles in his ramen in a public stand being a prime example. After they finished eating he took their dishes and put them in the sink before washing them.

"You can use the bathroom to wash up, the shower takes a little longer to heat up than most but it lasts longer than most. If you need clothes just ask me and I will find you something." He said over his shoulder as he washed the dishes.

She nodded an affirmative to this suggestion while she waited for him to finish the dishes. When he did, he went into his closet and grabbed some of his smaller clothes being a black t-shirt and black shorts with an orange stripe about an inch thick running down the sides. He also grabbed a pair of his boxers that were of a plaid design as well as nice towel and brought them all to her before he went back into his closet again as she went into the bathroom. He found an orange t-shirt with blue sleeves and orange shorts and a pair of blue boxers that said frog on the waistband in bold letters. He also grabbed a towel and waited for her to finish up in the bathroom.

About a half an hour later she came out with her wet hair down and he went into the bathroom take a shower as well. During that half hour he was waiting he surprisingly had nothing on his mind and it passed by rather quickly as he stared into space. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with his attire on and his towel around his neck.

She saw his necklace the night before yet she didn't ask about it. He now wore it out on top of his shirt and noticed her staring at it. "Won it off the Hokage in a bet." He said answering the unasked question. She nodded and thought nothing else of it for she knew the tales of the 'Legendary Sucker'. He then tied his forehead protector around his arm and he waited for her. She tied hers around her neck in its normal position. He walked over to the door and slipped on his sandals, she did the same and he walked out the door closing it after she followed him out. He hit a few places on the door seemingly at random until she heard a click. She followed him after he locked the door.

* * *

She followed him out of the apartment building and they took to the roofs. The were heading in the direction of the tower. They arrived there shortly after they left for the reason that he just lived rather close to it. When the went up the staircase and walked past Shizune with a wave and he just barged into the office without a care in the world. She was in awe as he did this knowing that doing what he was doing was sure death in any situation. She was utterly surprised to see the man she saw earlier surrounded by ANBU and he was about to be questioned when Naruto entered the room. 

"Hey old hag why is Iruka-sensei surrounded by ANBU?" He asked her with a slight edge in his voice. The man was like a father to him and to see him in a disheveled state surrounded by ANBU was enough to stir his curiosity.

She ignored the jab at her age with more important things at hand. "Well I want to know why he went out and attacked some of my ninja, and beat them within an inch of their lives. Two chunin and a jonin. Well are you going to answer me?" Tsunade demanded.

"You want to know why? I will be glad to tell you. They broke the Third Hokage's law by openly calling Naruto a demon and many other demeaning names while they were plotting to attack him. I think that I was perfectly justified in my actions and that they deserved everything that they received." Iruka replied in a nonchalant tone, yet inside he was still fuming and ready to vent some more.

Tsunade went from shock to anger to rage at the thought of what those ninja were willing to do. She was going to make sure to heal them enough to keep them alive and turn them over to Ibiki for some fun time. "Very well then. ANBU leave this man alone and return to your posts." They nodded and left in a puff of smoke leaving only Iruka, Naruto, Temari, and Tsunade in the room. "Umino I would prefer in the future that you do not take such measures for those kind of acts it just gives me headaches when I have to deal with the shit that the council is going to give me." She told him.

"I understand Lady Hokage but I consider Naruto my kid brother. What kind of older brother would I be if I hear it again, and do nothing about it. Though I hope the word spreads about what will happen if people dare to say such things about Naruto again." He then bowed to her and left in a puff of smoke.

Normally that would be insubordination, leaving without proper dismissal for anyone but from a certain few on certain subjects such as Naruto. The smile on Tsunade's face would tell them that much. Temari also had a smile on her face. That man, Iruka Umino, could be trusted by her she just knew it. Naruto had a huge grin on his face, not only was he acknowledged by Iruka but he was considered family.

Tsunade then turned to address Naruto and his friend who were there. "Now Naruto, what brings you here today?" She asked him in a gentle tone sounding almost motherly to him.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, you said that I couldn't train or do anything to exert myself right?" He asked her waiting for an answer hoping that she didn't smack his head in for almost suggesting something else. He knew she jumped to conclusions rather easily.

"Yes I did and don't expect me to budge on it I will not allow it." She said in the same motherly tone yet this time it was strict meaning she wouldn't accept otherwise.

"Well does hanging around with a friend all day count as strenuous activity?" That was unexpected coming from Naruto.

"No I guess not. You and can spend time with Miss Temari as long as you don't aggravate your injuries." She told him.

In less than a few seconds she felt a pair of arms around her tightly and a head nestled in between her assets though this was due to his height not a perverted thought. That wasn't the only surprising thing that happened in those few seconds. He looked up into her eyes with a genuine smile on his face, the words that came out of his mouth afterwards filled her with something. "Thank you Mother." She was overwhelmed by the sheer fact that he considered her a surrogate mother to himself. She quickly returned the hug and then ushered him out insisting that she had work to do as she was very busy. She closed the doors behind the two of them and then she leaned against it. If anyone else was in the room they would see the tears flowing down her face and the small smile that was there also. Today suddenly just got much better and she found herself not needing sake to get through the day.

* * *

After they were ushered out of the Hokage's office, both blonds walked down the stairs and entered the streets walking at a sedate pace. Temari decided to break the silence hoping to release the tension that had been quietly building between the two mainly from unasked questions. "So… Is she really your mother?" She asked him as she looked towards him. 

He shook his head and closed his eyes before opening them again. "No I am an orphan, I have been since the Nine Tails' attack." He replied to her. "I never had anyone to care for me except the Third Hokage for awhile." She looked horrified at this. "That man you saw in her office the one who was surrounded by ANBU was my academy teacher. He was the second person to care for me as well." He paused for a few seconds while thinking of what to say next.

He then grabbed her hand and quickly took off at a high speed with her forced to follow behind him. After awhile they ended up on the monument in the same place as they were the day before. "Sorry about that I want privacy to tell you what I am going to tell you next." He told her next. She looked at him and while he seemed perfectly fine she was winded from the running. He saw her predicament and sat down before patting a spot next to him. She quickly obliged.

"You see I have never been well liked in this village. I have been their pariah since the day I was born. I was born on October Tenth the night the bastard fox attacked. No human could dream to kill the most powerful being in existence" Her eyes widened as she always thought that the Fourth killed the fox. "so he did the next best thing and that was to seal it. No object could possibly hold the fox so he sealed it in a baby." She instantly knew that it was him who had the demon sealed within him

"It was you who he sealed it in didn't he?" She asked it sounding more like a statement than anything. He nodded regardless of that fact. In his mind he was worried that she would turn out like all the others. "That's how you could relate to Gaara when you two fought in the forest on that day. You knew exactly how he was treated by everyone else in Sand." He nodded again surprised slightly by her answer. "I love my brother more than anything and he also has a demon sealed in him, so you having one sealed in you doesn't change my feelings for you at all. You gave me my brother back after beating him I was so grateful for that. If anything my respect for you went up for protecting everyone from the demon everyday." A small smile was on his face as he was almost pushed to tears by this.

"Thank you for saying that." Naruto said in a low voice yet with the silence on the monument Temari could hear him easily. She smiled at him and moved closer to him and they were practically touching shoulders. He looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face before asking her a question that would shake her "Um Temari how do you feel about me?" He asked her in the same quiet voice as before.

She had fallen in love with him because of what she he did for her that being the fact that he gave her the little brother that she had missed for so long. It wasn't just that though. She was unprejudiced and she was rather good at the shinobi art of deception. It was only because of her skill in acting the part that she managed to see through his facade. It was a brief second that his mask slipped others were oblivious to it yet she wasn't used to his mask just yet so when something changed she noticed it. His eyes had filled with sadness and his smile had disappeared at the mention of spending time with family. But as quickly as it appeared it disappeared yet he did not do it fast enough for her not to notice. Anything he did from that moment she did not take for face value because of what she saw. She found hidden meanings in everything that he did and he intrigued her. She got to know him and some of the things that he did that were not part of his act were just amazing.

She learned first about his pranks. Most noteworthy of them all was the fact that he manage to paint on the Hokage stone faces in broad daylight in a village that had a fair number of ninja in the village at all times. Even more amazing than that was the fact that he didn't get caught until he finished doing it and he was already running away. To be able to do that was incredible. She had heard that he was chased down by several ninja all chunin ranked or above, He could lead them on chases lasting up to two hours. Even then, in the end, only one person could catch him.

She was taken aback by the fact that he noticed her slip of tongue even more so by the fact that she slipped up and now her feelings have been put out in the open. "I well, um, I guess that I-I love you." There it was finally out in the open and she now could only wait for his response with her eyes closed and all the hope in the world that her feelings were accepted.

It was something he tried to deny on the multiple occasions that he even entertained feeling something beyond friendship with one of his female comrades. The hate of the villagers would end up destroying anything he might have because of the spite that gripped so tightly with conviction that they were right and he was nothing but demon in human form. He wanted so desperately feel love and to be romantically involved with a girl, yet his fear of what the villagers might do was too great for him to even try. He wanted to protect them and if that meant staying away, then so be it.

She was a fresh slate without any sort of prior bias about him. With her he could be more of himself and less of an idiot. She didn't see him as something he's not. She saw Naruto Uzumaki a kind boisterous youth with a problem with authority. She could also see the more gentle, toned down, and all around more laid back Naruto who didn't have to act. She could see his pain as if his facade wasn't even there to hide it. She could understand him and she would not assume anything especially with him being as unpredictable as he was. She also wouldn't take him for granted unlike a certain kuonichi.

His eyes were wide and if his mouth was open it would be on the ground. It was unbelievable that someone loved not like a family member but like a boyfriend maybe more. She loved him. He turned to look at her, his movement causing her to open her eyes and she found his staring into her own. She was startled but she managed to hold her composure. He smiled at her and then put his hand on her cheek. He caressed her face with his hand before closing his eyes and closing in on her lips with his own. She was taken aback by his sudden action. She expected him to have rough calloused hands but instead she felt soft skin and a gentle touch. She also closed her eyes and moved in slightly. When their lips met it was just a chaste kiss, brief, yet it held so much meaning for the two of them.

When they broke apart they opened their eyes halfway before closing them again. They now faced each other his hands rested around her lower back while her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. "I think that love you too Temari. I think I have for a while now. You understand what I've been through, and you have never judged me as a lost cause." Those words cause tears to flow from her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the raw emotion in his words. They were tears of joy, and sadness together, sadness towards how he was treated and joy to her accepted and returned feelings.

He then slightly broke away from her and took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers and he began to lead her down the mountain. They walked at a sedate pace down the trail enjoying the serene nature of their walk. A blush was still on their features, yet they were not embarrassed at all. Love was intoxicating, like a strong addicting alcohol or drug. It was addicting and it would keep them together just so that they could feel it. It was so strong between them, like a euphoric high that they wouldn't come down from. It could only be found, for them, between them, no other could provide the feeling for them.

* * *

When the reached the bottom they took to the roofs again for speed and so they wouldn't be seen. The spite of the villagers was amazing at times and most of the time truly appalling. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop the feeling of cutting through the air was like no other. Just pure exhilaration adrenaline pumping action. They suddenly stopped after cutting through the air for around ten minutes, and jumped down in front of a stand that she had been to with him a couple times before. Ichiraku's Ramen. He then moved a flap aside for her walking in after she did. She sat down on a stool and he sat down right beside her on her right side. Before Naruto could call out to the Teuchi a flap was moved aside and in walked Iruka who sat on the stool to Naruto's right. 

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Said person turned and smiled at Naruto with an equally large grin.

"Hey Naruto, Hello Miss Temari. How are you two doing?" Naruto was about to answer when Temari opened her mouth first. "We are doing great. Thank you for what you did earlier."

He looked puzzled for a second before smiling again. "Oh that well they deserved it and I guarantee it will happen again if I hear things such as that again." He said with conviction. Temari was rather happy with this answer until something occurred to her. He was a chunin yet he took on many chunin and a few jonin and beat all of them. Either Leaf ninja were getting weaker or he was an immensely strong chunin who was not in the right rank.

"Hey Iruka-sensei did you mean what you said about me being like a brother to you?" Naruto asked in a subdued voice receiving a light bop on the head from his former teacher for his troubles.

"Of course I did why would I lie about something like that?" What he received was a tackle then a hug from his favorite student of all time.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto said in his normal tone of voice while grinning before helping Iruka up and retaking their places on the stools.

"Um Iruka?" Temari asked out loud when Iruka turned to her and nodded and moved his hand in a gesture to continue. "You're an Academy Teacher and from what I heard most if not all are of chunin rank. What I'm wondering is how a chunin managed to beat other, I'm assuming combat orientated, chunin and jonin on your own without any help." He stared at her for awhile while attempting to give an answer that wouldn't be too revealing yet not cryptic either. He just decided to go with an obvious answer which wouldn't be as revealing as saying he was once an ANBU member.

"I once wore a dolphin mask, I also chose to be an academy teacher after I put the mask away because I wanted to teach the next generation of shinobi. I wanted to be able to shape the future with excellence to make the Leaf stronger. Therefore instead of automatic promotion I chose to remain a chunin rather than being promoted to jonin. I have never stopped practicing my skills and I have a red tattoo rather than a black one that the most other members have." It was then that she realized that he could've killed her if she didn't say the right things at the apartment.

She was scared now. Beside her Naruto sat a former ANBU captain who chose his rank, which signified that the Hokage had favored him, and was skilled enough to beat those who spoke wrongly against Naruto. Iruka was hoping that Naruto did not understand the significance of his previous words, but he had a feeling that his student was much smarter than he let on. He looked at Naruto seeing the smile that was on his face along with the mischievous glint in his eye just confirmed his thoughts. Naruto was much smarter than he let on, and he just might be a genius in certain aspects of thought.

"Welcome Naruto, Iruka, and Naruto's friend." A young woman who was older than Temari, around the age of eighteen. Naruto grinned and looked over at Iruka who smiled and Temari also smiled. "My name is Ayame as Naruto and Iruka already know. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of theirs."

Temari nodded before replying. "My name is Temari and well to Naruto I think I'm more than a friend." She said while putting an arm around Naruto. Ayame smiled whole heartedly at Temari.

"Its about time a girl realized what a catch he was. Nice to meet you Temari." Ayame said in a chipper voice before taking their orders. In total six miso ramen. One for Temari, two for Iruka, and three for Naruto.

After Temari had eaten halfway through her bowl she remembered that Iruka knew Naruto, rather well it seemed If she wanted to learn about a few things about Naruto who better to ask than the one who knew him well enough to consider him family? With that in mind she turned to Iruka. "Say Iruka." She called out to him. He looked up at her with his cheeks puffed out mildly with a noodle hanging from his mouth his countenance with a almost perplexed look upon it more like concentration. It took all her will not to laugh at his expression. "Do you know any good stories about Naruto?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

He swallowed the noodles and nodded at her before placing his chopsticks down. His head went back as he leaned back slightly in his stool seemingly attempting to recall some fond memories from the past. He then found something that occurred roughly six months prior to the retrieval mission. In fact it was the day that Naruto graduated from the academy. "Actually there are a few but one that stands out the most is Naruto's unorthodox graduation." He smiled as he recalled those events.

"What do you mean by unorthodox?" Temari asked in a confused tone. She had the knowledge that graduation required the passing of a final assessment which consisted of the basics that all genin are required to know, which included, but was not was limited to the three basic academy level techniques, taijutsu, weapons accuracy and proficiency, along with a written exam.

"Well you see, Naruto has one of, if not, the largest chakra reserves in the entire village." He paused to take in her reaction to this statement. He saw the wide eyes and the dropped jaw that accompanied the eyes. _'Operation shock and wow complete'_ Iruka thought inwardly. Naruto who had finished his bowls by now, listened in on the conversation intent to keep silent and listen to the story. He smiled and continued his story. "Of course the clone technique does not require much chakra, coincidentally Naruto had horrible chakra control which caused him to overload the technique unknowingly, which of course caused the clones themselves to look dead and utterly useless. He failed the graduation test."

"He was later approached by my former aide. A chunin by the name of Mizuki. Naruto spoke with him and he was told of a way of passing the exam through the means of stealing the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' from the Hokage's office." Iruka pause briefly before continuing. "He entered the tower and knocked out the Third Hokage with his own technique a modified transformation known as the 'Sexy Technique'. It works on a majority of the male population by exposing the pervert inside them and causing a massive nosebleed." Iruka said this while Temari's eyebrow started twitching. He noticed this and decided that he would like his surrogate brother to survive so he continued the story. "After knocking out the Hokage, he made his way to the vault and stole the scroll after which he fled to the forest."

"Mizuki had told him that if he learned a technique from the scroll then he could graduate." Iruka said while his eyes grew cold for a moment before returning to normal. "When the Hokage awakened he summoned the ninja of the village to mount a search for Naruto. After Mizuki had found me and told me of this I quickly rushed off looking for him. After around two hours I found him in a clearing in the forest when he told me that he had found me. He then told me that he could only learn one technique in the two hours that he was missing. He then explained to me what Mizuki had told him. Mizuki had then appeared to us and told us that he planned on learning techniques from the scroll so that he could beat the Hokage. He figured that he could beat the Hokage with techniques that he probably knew already. Anyways I taken some kunai to the chest and one to the leg." He paused once again this time for effect.

"After removing them from myself Mizuki then broke the law the Third's decree and told Naruto of his tenant. After taking an overly large shuriken in the back taking the blow for Naruto, Naruto ended up fleeing. Mizuki and I went after him. I had transformed into Naruto and successfully convinced Mizuki that I was Naruto. After I had dispelled his and my own illusion, he tried to say that he and Naruto were alike, that demons that would do anything to cause pain to others. I agreed when I said demons were like that, but that Naruto was no demon just one of my students a hard worker who was under acknowledged. He attempted to kill me, my prior injuries were impeding my movement badly. He spun another over sized shuriken and was about to send it at me before Naruto intervened kicking his arm away. The shuriken flew off into the woods." Iruka then tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "His words were very bold I remember them quite well."

" 'Touch Iruka-sensei and I will kill you.' " They said in unison.

"Mizuki challenged, stating that there was noway a failure could beat him. Naruto responded with the Shadow Clone technique filling the whole clearing with them. Probably around two hundred or so. They converged on Mizuki and beat him within an inch of his life." Iruka smiled fondly at the memory. "After he finished I called him over and told him to close his eyes. I took his goggles that he wore around his head off before replacing them with my forehead protector. He opened his eyes and I told him that he graduated. I received one of those tackle hugs that you saw before and a hole in my wallet after taking him out for celebratory ramen." He over at Naruto and smiled before turning back to Temari. "That was probably my favorite story of them all."

Temari had a look of contentment on her face after hearing the story. "Its no surprise that he beat my brother if he could beat a chunin when he wasn't even a genin yet." She said with a small smile on her face. "If he did that how come so many of his classmates called him a dead last as well as a failure." Iruka chuckled at this.

"You see Naruto was in fact the dead last of his class. He had the worst grades out them all. I'm sure that he wouldn't have been if he was there half the time not out skipping school for pranks. Even then if he tried he could have done much better than he did." Naruto looked at Iruka with a shocked look on his face. He was currently pondering if Iruka knew how good he actually was.

"What makes you think that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in a rather nervous tone, combined with the scratching of the back of his head, and nervous laughter it was rather easy to figure out that he was hiding something.

"It wasn't until I saw the look in your eye when I told you of my past in ANBU. Now that I think back to some of your assessments I saw sluggish movements in your taijutsu form which seemed forced which back then, I had contributed to a lack of practice and or talent in that area. Actually I saw that in most of my assessments." He paused for a few seconds. "It seems that you were holding out on everyone with your skill. Underestimating your opponent would cost you in a fight and it seems that you were hoping that everyone would underestimate you."

"It worked twice. Once against Kiba in the preliminaries, and a second time against Neji in the main matches." Naruto said in a low tone of voice as if he was hurt by what Iruka said.

"I never said that was a bad thing. In fact its a rather genius plan. Allow your opponents pride to be their downfall." Iruka smiled widely at Naruto who returned his smile with equal fervor. Temari just watched the interaction between the two with an amused disposition. She enjoyed watching them interact.

Iruka took a glance at the sky and noticed that it was around three in the afternoon. He had spent much more time than he anticipated to when decided to eat at the ramen stand. Afterwards he had planned on meditating to relax, yet it seemed that talking with Temari and Naruto had released all the tension that he had held up inside him since the morning. "Well it seems that it has gotten late and I must be going now. It was pleasant speaking with you Temari. Naruto eating ramen together is always a positive event. We should do it again soon." He said while placing down money for their meal. He bid them goodbye and moved a flap aside before stepping into the street. He formed a single hand seal and disappeared in whirlwind of leaves. The Leaf Body Flicker.

* * *

Naruto and Temari soon got up as well and left the stand, both saying their goodbyes to Ayame and the old man. The couple then interlaced their fingers once again and began to walk through the village. This time they did not use the rooftops instead settling for the streets, walking would be more relaxing anyways. They soon found themselves weaving in and out of the villager and shinobi alike as they walked through the outdoor market areas. They soon reached a more rural area that had indoor shops among houses along with the occasional business with an apartment above it. Naruto soon came to a stop in one of the few stores that allowed him in and did not overcharge him. It was funny, at least to him, that he would be allowed in a flower shop even more so one that was owned and run by shinobi. 

He guided Temari into the store holding the door open for her, entering after she did. Their hands were no longer linked as Naruto walked up to the counter and rang the service bell. Shuffling of objects could be heard in the back room before a familiar voice called out to them. "Just a minute." Temari knew immediately that it was a female who spoke it, though she really didn't expect otherwise. There weren't many men that she knew who were into flowers, and even then finding one who had no qualms about their image was even rarer.

No less than a minute after the employee had spoke did she emerge from the back room. "Welcome to Yakamana Flowers." She greeted with a smile on her face and her eyes were seemingly closed. "How may I- Oh Naruto whats up?" She was cut off when she opened her eyes and saw one of her most frequent customers, and a classmate in the form of Naruto.

Naruto smiled before replying. "Well I'm feeling alright. How are Shikimaru and Chouji doing? I didn't get the chance to see them after I was discharged." He told her his voice sounding melancholy.

"Hey thats right you were discharged before they were which is weird because I heard that you had to be carried to the hospital by Kakashi-sensei." She said in a curious tone as if she was hoping to get an answer out of him. "What were your injuries anyways?"

He looked down for a moment before replying in low voice yet she was able to hear him rather clearly. "I took a Chidori to my chest." He said to her. What he received in reply was a sharp gasp from Ino.

"Sasuke hit you with a Chidori right in the chest? You two were teammates and you were his best friend and he returns your friendship by hitting you with an assassination technique?!" She paused for a second. "What a monster! How could he do that to you?" She almost yelled. She was truly disgusted with the Uchiha at the moment. Naruto seemed very surprised at her outburst to Sasuke's actions. She was a Sasuke fan girl wasn't she? He wondered about this.

"Hey Ino, you used to like Sasuke right?" He asked her looking for some answers.

"Not really, that was all forehead-girls crush. I just did it to piss her off and to make someone else jealous but thats beside the point. It was to motivate her to do something otherwise she would end up like Hinata just watching almost to the point of stalking her crush..." She trailed off after she said those words. She didn't want to reveal Hinata's feelings to him.

He laughed at this. "You know Ino, having a stalker isn't as creepy as creepy as you might think. I mean its probably because I'm used to her following me around. I don't want to say anything to hurt her feelings especially because she is so nice most of the time. I have to act oblivious to it otherwise I might do something insensitive." Ino was in shock as was Temari. Ino was the first to recover.

"You mean you knew the whole time and didn't even confront her about it?!" He nodded to her. "Why haven't you said anything to her?" She asked. Those questions were also on Temari's mind.

"Firstly I don't like her in that way. She is more of a friend than anything. Secondly her confidence issues have to be worked out. Thirdly I believe that her she is infatuated with what I represent rather than who I am." He quickly summed up the main reasons for his actions. "She sees me as the pillar of self confidence, and the will to never give up. Its probably more of an admiration than infatuation, but she has convinced herself that the admiration is love. Hinata was the only Hyuga I respected for a long time due to the fact that they were all stuck up and snobbish. She is the opposite kind and gentle. She needs to get over me and move on to someone who could return her feelings." He finished up waiting for Ino's response.

"Wow I never knew that you knew. It seemed like you were completely oblivious to her feelings. I guess that you are just that good of an actor." Suddenly her face lit up. "OH! Thats a wonderful idea. Hey Naruto if you ever decide to leave the shinobi life behind you should become an actor." She said with all the conviction in the world.

Naruto smacked his forehead in disbelief at her statement. "Ino." He began slowly. "Do you ever seriously think that I would leave the shinobi life behind?" He asked her as if she were a child and he was a lecturing adult attempting to give a lesson.

She seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments before she snapped to attention. "Um. No not really." She said while grinning sheepishly.

"Then why in the world would you suggest something as outrageous as that?" He asked in the same tone as before not raising his voice so as not to rile her up. He really didn't want either a crying Ino, or even worse, A pissed off Ino. Luck just was not with him at the moment.

"I was only making a suggestion you jerk. Its not like I told you to give up your current career for another. Why do you have to make it sound like I'm an idiot anyway? I know what it is. You are just insulting me because I'm blond and blonds are supposedly idiots." Naruto and Temari almost fell over because of that statement. They soon blocked her out because she was babbling like a buffoon. Naruto grabbed Ino's shoulders across the counter and shook her until she shut up. She shot him a glare for this.

"You were babbling again." He told her. She had the grace to look sheepish at this statement before she muttered her thanks to him. He looked outdoors and saw that the sun was even further away from its former position. He guessed it was around five. "Hey Ino it was fun talking and all, but we have to go. See Ya." He said to her while walking towards the door. He held it open for Temari, but she didn't move. "Hey Temari."

"I will be out in a minute okay?" She told him. He nodded and left the store walking away from the window before leaning against the wall. After he left, Temari turned back to Ino. "Did you hear what his teammate did to him after he woke up?"

"No, what did she do to him." Ino asked her for she had no prior knowledge of the slap or anything of that sort.

"She made him promise to bring back the traitor. When he woke up after the fight he went to find her to talk with her. When he told her that he was sorry that he couldn't bring him back she slapped him and blamed him for the Uchiha leaving." Temari finished her statement and she began to walk towards the door. "I just thought you should know because you seem to like him and not just as a friend." Temari saw the blush on Ino's face as she left with a smirk on her face. _'I knew it'_

* * *

When the door opened Naruto quickly pushed off of the wall and walked over to Temari. He saw that she had a smile on her face. He just assumed that they were now friends and he would have to worry about any cat fights between the two. Temari quickly grabbed hold of his hand once more before they set out again, walking throughout the village. Naruto meanwhile had another thing on his agenda that he had to get done. He guided Temari to an alley before he let go of her hand. "Come on we need to get to the training grounds." He told her with urgency in his voice before he jumped onto a high wall sticking to it with chakra. He then ran up the wall and jumped onto the roof waiting for her. Temari soon did the same as him as she climbed the wall. When they were both there they were joined by the hand as they took off along the rooftops heading towards the training grounds. 

They were moving at a high rate of speed across the roofs of the houses and businesses of the village. It was not long before they were forced to land on the ground, and continue on foot for the lack of buildings for they had reached the edge of the training grounds. Naruto guided Temari to training ground nine a frequent haunt for Team Guy. 'I hope that they are here otherwise this trip will have been for nothing.' Naruto thought to himself. Though when they entered the training ground sure enough Guy and Lee were both there doing a rather mild workout. Lee was still recovering from the chunin exam injuries that he received from Gaara. When Naruto stepped on a twig and snapped it in half, the sound traveled across the training ground to Guy's ears and soon Naruto and Temari had a kunai at their necks wielded by none other than Might Guy, Leaf's resident taijutsu expert.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Guy asked in a serious tone. He then looked down at the two and noticed the girl who had beaten Tenten in the preliminaries. He then noticed that she held another's hand firmly in her grasp. His eyes traveled up the person's arm, and to their face when blond hair and whisker-like marks adorned the said person's cheeks. He quickly put the kunai back in his holster and donned his trademark smile that would blind you if you looked at his teeth. "Ah Naruto and Miss Temari how can I help you today? Sorry about that you can never be too careful."

"I expected no less Guy-sensei. I actually came to ask you if you knew of a different style more suited for my body type." He told Guy in an inquisitive tone. Iron Fist wasn't his sort of style it just didn't flow as smoothly as he thought it would when he first started learning it.

"It seems my initial assessment was correct. I would assume that it doesn't flow right for you when you go through each of the forms. I had thought that your body was built for speed and power, but it seems that it was better built for flexibility and speed." He soon adopted a thinking pose as Lee continued his workout. He was currently in training mode and would not be disturbed. Guy then snapped his fingers. "I think that I know of the perfect style for you Naruto. It is called the 'Wave Fist' a style based on using your opponents attacks against them, their momentum would be easily manipulated by the user and depending on the user's will they could be flipped, thrown, or a combination of the two." He then nodded as if he were agreeing with himself.

"Sounds like it might be better suited for someone with the Sharingan for its predicting abilities or the Byakugan because of its all seeing vision. Yet it also seemed to rely on, I'm assuming, flexibility for the reason that some of the forms and counters would require more extreme positions to be executed for maximum efficiency. Without one of the bloodlines one would need a speed advantage of their opponent as well." Surprisingly it was Temari who said this instead of Naruto. Guy seemed to agree her statement as well.

"You are absolutely right, those clans would benefit from that particular style. Yet their pride in their own styles is too great to take in another style that could make them even stronger. The Uchiha clan is now non-existent in the Leaf. The remaining two becoming missing nin." Guy responded to them in a rather flat tone.

"Hey Guy-sensei, do you think you could teach me that style?" Naruto asked hopefully. He truly wanted something that could make him not as reliant on his ninjutsu and his shadow clones.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I never really went deep into that style." Upon seeing Naruto's crestfallen look he decided to help regardless. "I do have some scrolls on theory and the forms that the style uses. I can also design a routine for you to train by if you would like my help." Guy was greeted with a big smile and some laughing from Naruto.

"Really? Thanks Guy-sensei! I knew that coming to you was a great idea. You have never let me down before and I would never expect the resident taijutsu expert to not know of every style." Naruto said whilst grinning. He then bowed to Guy. "Guy-sensei when ever you have the chance, could you please bring them to my apartment? I thank you for all your help Guy-sensei. I will make sure to master it so that we can spar and maybe merge the styles to make a much better style for all of Leaf to use." Naruto said still bowing before he turned to leave with Temari. "Thanks again Guy-sensei." Naruto said before leaving with Temari who had bowed as well to the man.

Guy had a smile on his face before returning to his training with Lee.

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon now as Naruto and Temari began another walk this time their destination being Naruto's apartment. They were now moving at a faster pace that could be considered a slightly fast walk. His apartment was not as far from the training grounds as the flower shop was, so they would get there soon. Being out of sight for long periods of time allowed Naruto to walk through the population without any glares because he simply began to blend in. They reached his complex and entered the building going up the stairs. 

When they reached the apartment he hit random places on the door in a certain order causing the door to unlock and spring open. He let her enter first, going in after her. He shut the door and took off his sandals placing them in a rack by the door. Temari did the same as he did. Naruto entered his kitchen and found a note from Kakashi sitting on his kitchen counter. It read something along the lines of eating more vegetables and that he left two bento boxes in a bag beside his fridge. Naruto smiled at this as he took out the two bento out of the bag. He set them both down in front of chairs on his table. He went into one of the drawers in his kitchen and pulled out two sets of chopsticks.

He put one on each bento before going to his kitchen and filling his tea kettle with water and setting it to boil. He entered his cabinets and pulled out his tea cups. Not long afterwards he heard the boiling water and he turned off his stove. He found his tea pot and placed a couple tea bags inside before pouring the water into the pot. He brought over the cups and set them next to the bento. He then brought the pot over and placed it on a special coaster for pot's and he sat down. Temari soon sat down next to him, and they both clasped their hands together before saying "Thanks for the food." With that they opened the bento and broke apart the chopsticks.

They ate in silence for awhile until Naruto poured tea for the both of them. He set the pot down,and he was about to continue eating when he was cut off by Temari. "Did you prepare these yourself?" She asked him, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"No. Its kind of funny because I used to eat only ramen because it was all I could afford, as a result I am the size that I am. When my team's sensei found out he started bringing by baskets of fruit and vegetables with notes that said to eat better otherwise I would end up a shrimp for life. We started doing missions and I could afford to buy better food for myself and I have been doing so ever since." He paused recalling a fond memory. "I got Iruka to teach me how to cook so I could be self sufficient." He had a smile on his face that turned mischievous when he recalled how he got Iruka to teach him. "Every now and then, Kakashi-sensei still drops by with a bento for me usually with a note to keep eating my vegetables. I guess he saw us together and brought two this time."

Temari soon had a blush on her features as she interpreted his words. That meant someone knew besides Iruka , and Ayame of their relationship. Then something clicked in her head. Many had heard of him. "You mean to tell me that your squad leader in non other than the 'Kakashi Hatake' the 'Copy Nin' said to have copied over one thousand techniques?!" She exclaimed in a surprised tone of voice.

"Um. Yeah. Its no big deal." He said remembering many of the jonin's bad habits. "You do know that he is chronically tardy to almost everything while giving the dumbest excuses ever heard of? He also reads porn in public." He said in order to dim his sensei's image just a bit.

Temari adopted a disappointed look on her face after she heard about his tardiness. That slowly turned to rage at the words that he was a pervert who even read porn in public. "He really does those things?" She asked slowly drawing out her words. Naruto smiled nonchalantly at this and just nodded.

"It's something you just get used to I guess." He said in an almost bored tone. "If we see him tomorrow you will see." He said before returning to his food. She soon turned back to hers also. They finished eating in relative silence. He cleaned up the boxes and other utensils before he poured the rest of the tea into a bottle. He then emptied the tea bags and set the pot in the sink with water and soap inside of it. He then place the cover on the bottle and put the tea in the fridge. "If you want to wash up go right ahead." He told her before he walked over to his bed. He grabbed his pajama pants and a pair of boxers as he waited for her to make up her mind.

Temari looked outside and noticed that the sun was now down and the stars were out. It was fall in Fire Country, The days were warm and the nights cool she decided to take his offer and took her nightwear into the bathroom with her. She took a quick shower and after drying off she changed into her sleepwear. She then brushed her teeth and left the bathroom with the clothes she wore earlier in her arms folded. Naruto took them off her hands and placed them with his clothes from the day before. He then took his turn in the bathroom. He followed the same routine as the morning before he exited the bathroom clad in his pajama pants and boxers. He had a towel around his neck once again. He put that with the other used clothes and walked over to the bed. They both got in underneath his covers and settled in.

She smiled at him as she pulled him into the position that they were in the night before. He inhaled her scent as it was foreign to his room and he could smell it with relative ease committing it to his memory in the process. He loved it more than anything else, he smiled and closed his eyes with one of her arms around his waist. She had her other arm above his head gently stroking his hair. The moonlight caused it to look surreal in her eyes as they slowly closed as she fell asleep with her Naruto.

* * *

Read and Review. Reviews are like fuel they are helpful. Constructive criticism is the best. Flames could be amusing write one if you want to be laughed at. 


End file.
